


Gdy przekwita janowiec, czyli miłość w Cranford

by dieOtter



Category: Cranford - All Media Types, Return to Cranford
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Alternatywna wersja końcówki "Return to Cranford". W wyniku katastrofy pociągu William stracił pamięć. Czy Peggy uda się go odzyskać? Co na to ojciec chłopaka, który od początku sprzeciwiał się ich zaręczynom?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na akcję walentynkową na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Wylosowałam prompt "utrata pamięci" i uznałam, że to dobra wymówka, żeby dodać zakończeniu wątku Williama i Peggy, które było wprawdzie cudowne i przeurocze, ale jednak stanowczo zbyt skrótowe, nieco dramatyzmu. A poza tym lubię się znęcać nad bohaterami. Szczególnie, kiedy gra ich ktoś tak uroczy, jak młody Tom Hiddleston z burzą złotych loczków jak u cherubinka.^^
> 
> A więc ostrzegam uczciwie – ten tekst to naiwna harlequino–telenowela i bezczelne łechtanie mojej wewnętrznej fangirl. Czytacie na własne ryzyko. ;)
> 
> Betowała SzmaragDrac

**Gdy przekwita janowiec, czyli miłość w Cranford**

I  
Panna Matty

Panna Matty Jenkyns w milczeniu przysłuchiwała się paplaninie przyjaciółek, od czasu do czasu zerkając tylko na biurko, gdzie zamknięty był list, który przyszedł do niej tego ranka.  
– Niczego nie pamięta, wyobrażacie to sobie? Przez trzy dni leżał bez zmysłów, a kiedy się obudził, okazało się, że nie przypomina sobie ani minutki z ostatnich miesięcy! – mówiła panna Pole podekscytowana, gestykulując żywo.  
– Biedny panicz William... – stropiła się pani Forester.  
– Biedna Peggy! – dodała panna Tomkinson z przejęciem. – Nie dość, że straciła brata, to jeszcze teraz narzeczony nie wie nawet o jej istnieniu.  
– Podobno pan Buxton nikogo do niego nie dopuszcza, nawet służby. Sam się nim opiekuje, tylko z pomocą Erminii. – Panna Pole jak zawsze była najlepiej poinformowana. – Już on się postara, żeby William zapomniał o Peggy raz na zawsze. Musi mu być na rękę, że...  
– Ależ panno Pole! – Panna Matty przerwała jej miękko. – Pan Buxton niemalże stracił jedynego syna. Insynuowanie, jakoby cokolwiek będącego skutkiem tej tragedii mogło go ucieszyć, wydaje mi się nie tylko niestosowne, lecz także dość niesprawiedliwie – zganiła łagodnie sąsiadkę, tłumiąc złośliwy głosik w jej głowie, który podpowiadał, że panna Pole może mieć trochę racji.  
Pan Buxton, choć przeciwny temu związkowi, nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał się żywić wobec Peggy Bell nienawiści. Ostatnie wydarzenia bardzo jednak zmieniły jego stosunek do wybranki jedynaka. Bogu ducha winna dziewczyna stała się dla niego uosobieniem wszystkich klęsk i nieszczęść, jakie spotkały Williama. Obwiniał ją o nieposłuszeństwo syna, o jego upór i silną wolę, a nade wszystko o to, że to przez nią znalazł się na miejscu katastrofy pociągu tego feralnego dnia. Panna Matty z całych sił chciała przekonać sąsiada do zmiany zdania, nic już nie mogła jednak zrobić w tej sprawie. Ojciec Williama nie zamierzał z nią więcej rozmawiać.  
– Bóg jeden wie, ile pan Buxton ma pod tym względem racji – zwierzyła się bratu, kiedy podekscytowane nowymi wieściami przyjaciółki nareszcie zakończyły wizytę. – Peggy prosiła mnie, żebym zawiadomiła Williama dopiero po jej wyjeździe, ale ja niemądra nadal musiałam uparcie mieszać się w nieswoje sprawy. To ja ich ze sobą zapoznałam, to ja sprowadziłam kolej do Cranford. To mnie powinno się o to wszystko obwiniać, jedynie mnie! – szepnęła, skrywając na moment twarz w dłoniach.  
– Bzdury pleciesz, moja droga – żachnął się Peter w odpowiedzi. – Usiłowałaś pomóc dwojgu zakochanych, nie ma czynu bardziej cnotliwego niż ten!  
– Cnotliwe czyny nie doprowadzają do tego, że wspaniały młody człowiek leży umierający w ramionach ojca i... – urwała na moment, przypomniawszy sobie ponownie bladą, zakrwawioną twarz Williama i przerażenie w oczach pana Buxtona, kiedy delikatnie, jakby brał na ręce nowo narodzone dziecko, uniósł bezwładne ciało syna i posławszy jej oraz Peggy na poły zrozpaczone, na poły oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, opuścił stodołę, do której wciąż jeszcze zwożono rannych z miejsca katastrofy.  
– William żyje, Matty – przypomniał jej łagodnie brat. – A kto wie, może gdyby go tam nie było tamtego dnia, Peggy zginęłaby razem z bratem? Niezbadane są wyroki boskie, moja droga. Co było w tym liście? – dodał po chwili ciszy, dając siostrze czas na otarcie łez.  
Panna Jenkyns podniosła na niego zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
– Może i jestem stary, ale jeszcze nie ślepy i głuchy – prychnął Peter. – Widziałem, że dostałaś list dzisiejszego ranka, i nie umknęło mojej uwadze wzburzenie, z jakim go czytałaś. List był od pana Buxtona, prawda?  
Kobieta powoli skinęła głową.  
– Pan Buxton w oszczędnych słowach prosi, bym nie wtrącała się więcej w sprawy jego rodziny i bym nie starała się doprowadzić do tego, aby William przypomniał sobie o istnieniu Peggy i związku, który go z nią łączył. Zdaniem lekarzy podobne wzburzenie mogłoby być niebezpieczne dla jego wątłego w tej chwili zdrowia.  
– Więc droga panna Pole miała rację, ta utrata pamięci jest jego ojcu na rękę – mruknął Peter z przekąsem.  
– Nie mów tak, proszę. Pan Buxton chce dla Williama tego, co najlepsze. Nie twierdzę, że jego postępowanie jest ze wszystkich miar słuszne, jednak to on jest ojcem chłopca i należy uszanować jego decyzję.  
– William nie jest już chłopcem, droga Matty. Jest mężczyzną i doskonale wie, czego chce, co zdążył już kilkakrotnie udowodnić w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy – odparł zdecydowanie pan Jenkyns. – Czas, żeby i jego ojciec nareszcie to sobie uświadomił.

II  
Erminia

Erminia bezmyślnie sięgnęła po pierwszą z brzegu książkę, mimo że nie zamierzała przecież czytać, potrzebowała jedynie chwili na opanowanie emocji.  
– To okrutne, wujku – stwierdziła po raz któryś w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, choć wiedziała już, że jej słowa nie odniosą żadnego rezultatu.  
– Słyszałaś doktora, dziecko – powtórzył pan Buxton uparcie. – Nie należy przypominać mu niczego na siłę, zbyt duży wysiłek umysłowy mógłby okazać się dla niego zabójczy.  
– Nie znaczy to, że należy trzymać go pod kluczem jak więźnia tylko po to, by uchronić go przed wszystkim, co mogłoby wywołać jakiekolwiek wspomnienia! – Dziewczyna tupnęła obutą w modny pantofelek nóżką.  
– Wszelkie silne wzburzenie może być dla niego niebezpieczne, a zgodzisz się chyba ze mną, że nagły powrót wspomnień mógłby mieć właśnie taki skutek. Nie mówmy już o tym, moja droga – zakończył pan Buxton stanowczo, jak zwykle nie słuchając nawet jej argumentów. – Proszę cię, idź posiedź z nim, on tak lubi, kiedy mu czytasz, jeśli akurat nie boli go głowa.  
Erminia nieznacznie wzruszyła ramionami i wyszła z biblioteki, z trudem powstrzymując się od trzaśnięcia drzwiami. Oboje doskonale wiedzieli, czego tak naprawdę dotyczyła rozmowa, żadne z nich nie zamierzało się jednak do tego przyznać. Tego samego dnia, kiedy dziewczyna zjawiła się w Cranford, opiekun nakłonił ją do złożenia uroczystej obietnicy, że nie wspomni Williamowi ani słowa o jego zaręczynach z Peggy Bell. Wciąż przerażona widokiem bladego, pokrytego przesiąkającymi powoli krwią bandażami, majaczącego w gorączce Williama, Erminia pochopnie dała wujowi słowo, teraz jednak szczerze żałowała tej nieprzemyślanej decyzji. Wiedziała, że służba została zmuszona do podobnej przysięgi, wkrótce po przyjeździe odkryła też, że poza wiadomością do niej o wypadku kuzyna wuj wysłał jeszcze dwa listy. Jeden zaadresowany do panny Mathildy Jenkyns, drugi zaś do panny Peggy Bell. Dziewczyna mogła jedynie domyślać się, co zawierały, jednak nie było to trudne do odgadnięcia, zwłaszcza kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że narzeczona Williama ani razu nie zjawiła się we dworze, by zapytać o stan zdrowia ukochanego.

– Napoleon! – zawołała Erminia, znalazłszy się na piętrze. Łaciaty psiak odpowiedział głośnym szczekaniem, dzięki czemu bez trudu odnalazła go zamkniętego w jednym z nieużywanych pokoi. Wuj nadal nie przepadał za pupilem syna, jednak jako że pan Buxton wyraźnie nie zamierzał na razie wracać na górę, dziewczyna postanowiła zrobić Williamowi przyjemność.  
Gdy tylko uchyliła drzwi do sypialni chorego, pies wpadł do środka, poszczekując radośnie, z rozpędu wskoczył na łóżko i natychmiast począł tarmosić zębami brzeg kołdry. Dziewczyna obawiała się nieco, czy ten jazgot nie będzie przeszkadzał Williamowi, który nadal skarżył się na silny ból rozbitej przed tygodniem głowy, jednak na widok pupila panicz Buxton roześmiał się głośno i zdrową ręką począł walczyć z nim o panowanie nad kołdrą. Erminia uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
– Wyglądasz dziś znacznie lepiej, Billy – zauważyła. Nazywała go tak, jedynie kiedy się ze sobą droczyli, teraz jednak zauważyła, że to zdrobnienie w jej ustach zdawało się sprawiać Williamowi wyjątkową przyjemność, tym bardziej że ostatnimi czasy jego ojciec był do niego wyjątkowo zdystansowany.  
– Bo czuję się lepiej – zgodził się pacjent wesoło. – I nawet głowa nie bardzo mnie boli.  
– Zaraz może zacząć, jeśli Napoleon się nie uspokoi – zakpiła Erminia i wzięła psiaka na ręce. Ten natychmiast zaczął się wyrywać, po chwili jednak uspokoił się i umilkł, więc usatysfakcjonowana dziewczyna z powrotem położyła go na kolanach jego pana.  
– Szkoda tylko, że nadal niczego nie pamiętam – mruknął William bardziej do siebie niż do towarzyszki, machinalnie drapiąc pupila za uchem.  
Erminia, będąc najbliższą powierniczką kuzyna, słyszała to już wielokrotnie, jednak coraz trudniej było jej znieść jego zgryzotę, a im więcej William miał sił do rozmowy, tym bardziej zaczynała też obawiać się jego pytań.  
– To nic, wspomnienia mogą wrócić z czasem – spróbowała go pocieszyć najbardziej przekonującym tonem, na jaki było ją stać. – Tak mówi doktor – dorzuciła po chwili dla poparcia swych słów.  
– Mogą, ale nie muszą – zauważył William ponuro. – Ojciec mówi, że od naszego powrotu do Cranford nie wydarzyło się nic godnego uwagi. – Nagle, jakby tknięty jakąś nową myślą, uniósł głowę i utkwił w kuzynce przenikliwe spojrzenie. – Ale to nie może być prawda. Na przykład kolej. Powiedziano mi, że zostałem ranny w katastrofie kolejowej, a przecież w Cranford nigdy wcześniej nie było torów.  
Erminia zawahała się przez moment, w końcu jednak uznała, że w tym pytaniu nie ma przecież niczego niebezpiecznego.  
– Owszem, linia kolejowa została otwarta stosunkowo niedawno. To właśnie dzięki niej zdołałam przyjechać tak szybko po twoim wypadku.  
– A nie wiesz czasem, dokąd ja jechałem tym pociągiem?  
_O nie, wujku, te kłamstwa będziesz musiał wymyślić sam_ , pomyślała dziewczyna z przekąsem.  
– Nie mam pojęcia, jakie miejsce mogłoby ci się wydać ciekawsze od Cranford – zażartowała. Miała nadzieję, że brzmiało to dostatecznie niewinnie, nie będąc jednocześnie kłamstwem. – Będziesz musiał zapytać ojca – dodała nieco mściwie.  
William zmarszczył brwi.  
– Ojciec nie bardzo ostatnio lubi ze mną rozmawiać. Zupełnie jakby gniewał się na mnie o coś, czego nawet nie pamiętam...  
– Wujek bardzo się przejął twoim wypadkiem. Wszyscy bardzo się martwiliśmy, napędziłeś nam niezłego stracha. – Erminia mimowolnie wyciągnęła rękę i przeczesała jego zmierzwione jasne loki, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że nie robiła tego ani razu, od kiedy kuzyn odzyskał przytomność. Nieco zawstydzona, cofnęła dłoń, ale ku jej uldze William tylko się uśmiechnął.  
– Mama zawsze tak robiła, pamiętasz?  
– Pamiętam. A potem zwykła dodawać, że trzeba by ostrzyc cię na krótko, bo tego gniazda na twojej głowie nijak nie da się utrzymać w należytym porządku – roześmiała się dziewczyna. Wciąż z rozrzewnieniem wspominała ciotkę Elizabeth, która z powodzeniem zastąpiła jej własną matkę. – Tęsknię za nią – wyznała cicho. _Gdyby pani Buxton wciąż żyła, nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego_ , pomyślała gorzko.  
– Ja też – odparł William. – Ale muszę przyznać, że godnie ją zastępujesz.  
Erminia posłała mu ostrożnego kuksańca w zdrowe ramię i oboje parsknęli śmiechem. Napoleon ponownie się rozszczekał.

III  
Peggy

Peggy Bell znów siedziała samotnie na mostku nad strumieniem, pogrążona w myślach, co i raz muskając dłonią kieszeń fartucha, gdzie ukryte miała listy Williama. Znała już na pamięć nie tylko każde słowo, ale i kształt każdej litery, a nawet każdą plamkę oraz każde zgniecenie. Mimo to dzień w dzień wydobywała je ze skrytki i czytała jak Biblię. Na koniec zawsze jednak przychodził czas na Apokalipsę – skreśloną w kilku oschłych słowach notatkę pana Buxtona. Z niej natomiast jasno wynikało, że to niedoszłą synową uważa on za przyczynę wszystkich nieszczęść, które spotkały jego rodzinę, i dlatego panna Bell ma trzymać się od jego syna z daleka, mając na uwadze, że ten wyniku wypadku stracił pamięć, zaś każde silne wzruszenie mogłoby okazać się dlań zabójcze. Ten jeden argument wystarczył, by dziewczyna uległa i nie starała się szukać kontaktu z ukochanym, zadowalając się jedynie cichym paktem z Rosie, najmłodszą z pokojówek Buxtonów, która przekazywała jej regularnie informacje o stanie zdrowia panicza. Do wiadomości dołączona była paczuszka z jej listami, które pan Buxton musiał otrzymać wraz z innymi rzeczami syna od kapitana Browna lub któregoś z pracowników kolei. Peggy wątpiła, by ojciec Williama zniżył się do ich lektury, ale i tak sama myśl, że trzymał je w ręku, wywoływała na jej twarzy ognisty rumieniec. W przypływie desperacji chciała je nawet spalić, jednak nadzieja, że może kiedyś będzie jeszcze mogła zwrócić je adresatowi, okazała się silniejsza niż rozsądek. Peggy w ostatniej chwili cofnęła się więc i ostatecznie przekazała całkiem grubą paczuszkę na przechowanie pannie Matty Jenkyns. W ten sposób przynajmniej nie musiała obawiać się, że jej listy trafią w ręce pani Bell. Początkowo chciała przekazać powierniczce także korespondencję od Williama, ostatecznie jednak zabrakło jej dostatecznie silnej woli, by się z nimi rozstać.  
Opieka nad pogrążoną w żałobie po Edwardzie matką była jej w dziwny sposób pomocna. Pozwalała zapomnieć o własnej rozpaczy, a także przekonywać siebie samą, że przecież to nie to samo, William przynajmniej nadal żyje i jeśli wierzyć wieściom od Rosie, ma się coraz lepiej. Wkrótce wyjedzie wraz z ojcem do Londynu, może nawet uda mu się zrobić karierę w polityce, tak jak tego pragnie pan Buxton. Fakt, że nie pamięta Peggy, wyjdzie im wszystkim na dobre. Wszystkim prócz niej, ale czy to nie uczciwa cena? W końcu to ona była powodem jego konfliktu z ojcem, jego synowskiego nieposłuszeństwa, a wreszcie tego, że znalazł się tuż przy wybuchającej lokomotywie, tej samej, która zabiła jej brata. Śmierć Edwarda nie poruszyła jej tak bardzo, jak powinna, i o to Peggy także się obwiniała. Nie powiedziała matce, że na chwilę przed eksplozją brat wykorzystał jej oszołomienie i skradł rannej siostrze sakiewkę z pieniędzmi na podróż. Pani Bell nie musiała tego wiedzieć, a zresztą pewnie i tak wyparłaby ten fakt ze świadomości, tak jak wszystkie inne grzeszki ukochanego syna. Gdyby pociąg się nie wykoleił, myślała Peggy, gdyby udało jej się wyjechać z Edwardem za granicę, oboje z Williamem byliby nieszczęśliwi. Może i lepiej, że w ten sposób cierpiała tylko ona? Nieważne jednak, jak bardzo starała się w to wierzyć, Peggy i tak wciąż marzyła, wciąż czytała te same listy, nigdy też nie zabrała ukrytej w krzaku janowca puszki, która przez ostatnie miesiące służyła im za pocztę. Wierzyła wbrew nadziei, ale wszak nie było to dla niej nowością.  
Pogrążona we wspomnieniach, nie usłyszała zbliżających się kroków, z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dopiero dziwnie znajomy głos:  
– Przepraszam, moglibyśmy tu przy pani usiąść? W pobliżu nie ma lepszego miejsca, a mojemu kuzynowi zrobiło się słabo.  
Na słowa Erminii Peggy zerwała się jak oparzona. Na moment zamarła, jednak gdy jej wzrok padł na mizerną, bladą jak kreda twarz Williama i dostrzegła, jak mocno palce jego zdrowej dłoni zaciśnięte są na ramieniu kuzynki, natychmiast odzyskała zdolność działania.  
– Proszę, tutaj, ja pomogę – wydukała nadal nieco drżącym głosem i wraz z Erminią doprowadziły Williama na niski murek, na którym przed chwilą siedziała dziewczyna.  
Młodzieniec spuścił głowę i trzęsącą się dłonią zsunął z głowy kapelusz, odsłaniając bandaże. Peggy głośno wciągnęła powietrze, zaraz jednak odwróciła się i pospiesznie sięgnęła po dzbanek, który jak zwykle przyniosła ze sobą jako wymówkę pozwalającą jej oddalić się z domu bez konieczności składania dodatkowych wyjaśnień. Napełniła naczynie wodą i zawahała się. Erminia, unikając jej wzroku, odebrała od niej dzbanek i sama ostrożnie pomogła kuzynowi się napić. Peggy cofnęła się o krok i przystanęła, niepewna, co powinna w tej chwili zrobić. Erminia także musiała odczuwać niezręczność sytuacji, bo przysiadłszy przy Williamie, roześmiała się nieco sztucznie i nadal nie patrząc na Peggy, odezwała się nienaturalnie wysokim głosem:  
– Bardzo przepraszamy, że nachodzimy panią w pani samotni, ale jak sama pani widzi, mój kuzyn przeżył niedawno bardzo poważny wypadek i chyba trochę przeceniłam jego siły, namawiając go do tego spaceru. Daję słowo, że kiedy tylko William poczuje się lepiej, nie będziemy pani dłużej przeszkadzać.  
– Nic nie szkodzi. – Peggy była z siebie dumna, że niemalże opanowała już drżenie głosu. – Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego – dodała, patrząc z niepokojem na zgarbioną sylwetkę Williama.  
– Nie sądzę – odparła Erminia i po raz pierwszy spojrzała wprost na pannę Bell. – Kuzyn czuje się już niemal zupełnie dobrze, po prostu się zmęczył i...  
– Kuzyn potrafi sam mówić, moja droga. – Głos Williama, choć nadal słaby i cichy, sprawił, że obie podskoczyły.  
Mężczyzna parokrotnie odetchnął głęboko, po czym ostrożnie poruszył się, wyciągnął zdrową dłoń i delikatnie musnął nią krzak janowca. Serce Peggy zabiło mocniej, gdy dostrzegła, że William dotyka przywiązanego do jednej z gałęzi sznurka. Jeśli jednak zobaczył ich puszkę na listy, nie wspomniał o tym ani słowem  
– Serdecznie przepraszam, że panią zaniepokoiłem – powiedział zamiast tego, unosząc nareszcie głowę. Przez ułamek sekundy Peggy wydawało się, że ją poznał, że patrzy na nią jak dawniej, jednak ta nadzieja zgasła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, gdy młodzieniec mówił dalej. – I bardzo dziękuję za wodę i za użyczenie mi na moment pani miejsca. Jakże urocza okolica. – Rozejrzał się wkoło i powoli zaczął się podnosić, jednak Erminia stanowczo położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i potrząsnęła głową. William uśmiechnął się lekko i zrezygnował z próby wstania, jednak wciąż nie spuszczał wzroku z Peggy. – Zdaje się, że jesteśmy sąsiadami – odezwał się ponownie. – Nazywam się William Buxton, a to jest moja kuzynka Erminia. Która tak właściwie nie jest moją kuzynką, ale wychowaliśmy się razem i tak troskliwie pielęgnowała mnie w chorobie... – Spojrzał na towarzyszkę tak czule, że Peggy poczuła ukłucie zazdrości, choć wiedziała, że nie ma w Erminii rywalki. – Ale zaraz, może my się już znamy? – powiedział nagle William, marszcząc brwi. Peggy znów poczuła przypływ nadziei, ale i ten okazał się złudny. – Proszę wybaczyć, niestety tak się złożyło, że w wyniku wypadku straciłem pamięć ostatnich kilku miesięcy, które spędziłem w Cranford. Więc jeśli powinienem był panią rozpoznać, pokornie proszę o wybaczenie, lecz przewinienie to nie jest moją winą. – Posłał jej jeden z tych swoich czarujących, odrobinę niepewnych uśmiechów i Peggy poczuła, że za chwile się rozpłacze.  
Erminia ponownie odwróciła wzrok, zaś pozbawiona wsparcia panna Bell zdołała jakimś cudem opanować emocje i nieznacznie tylko łamiącym się głosem odpowiedzieć:  
– Proszę się nie kłopotać, rzeczywiście dotąd nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać. Rzadko bywam w towarzystwie.  
Jej głos musiał drżeć bardziej niż przypuszczała, bo w oczach Williama pojawiła się troska.  
– Ale czy pani czasem także nie jest chora? Trzęsie się pani i trudno pani mówić. – Zdecydowanie strząsnął z siebie dłoń Erminii, wstał i sięgnął po zaskoczoną Peggy, by odeskortować ją na zwolnione przez siebie miejsce.  
– Rzeczywiście jestem nieco przeziębiona, ale to nic takiego – wydusiła dziewczyna, przepraszając w duchu ukochanego za kolejne kłamstwo.  
– Pójdziemy już, nie będziemy pani dłużej niepokoić – przyszła jej w sukurs Erminia, która musiała przecież odgadnąć przyczynę jej nagłej choroby.  
– Ależ moja drogą, nie widzisz, że pani źle się czuje? Powinniśmy odprowadzić ją do domu i pomóc jej zanieść ten dzbanek...  
– Nie! – przerwała mu Peggy rozpaczliwie. – Nie, bardzo panu dziękuję, ale poradzę sobie sama – dodała spokojniej, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Williama. – Moja matka źle znosi towarzystwo. Jest w żałobie po niedawnej śmierci mego brata – wyjaśniła, widząc, że mężczyzna zamierza oponować.  
– W takim razie proszę przyjąć moje najszczersze kondolencje. – William skłonił się nieznacznie i mimowolnie się skrzywił, co Peggy zinterpretowała jako oznakę bólu głowy. – Ale, jeśli wybaczy pani moją ciekawość, czy pani brat nie jest czasem ofiarą katastrofy pociągu, która i mnie nieomal nie kosztowała życia?  
Peggy zawahała się, w końcu jednak doszła do wniosku, że nadmiar kłamstw zbyt łatwo można by obalić, ostatecznie zdecydowała się więc na szczerość.  
– Owszem, Edward znajdował się w tym pociągu. – Szczerość była tylko częściowa, gdyż dziewczyna uznała, że informacja o jej udziale w katastrofie mogłaby obudzić w Williamie wspomnienia, które gotowe jeszcze mu zaszkodzić.  
Ku jej zdumieniu, młodzieniec wyciągnął do niej rękę.  
– W takim razie moje kondolencje są tym bardziej szczere, jako że połączyło nas to samo nieszczęście, panno... –– zawiesił głos.  
– Bell. Peggy Bell. – Dziewczyna niepewnie podała mu dłoń i zmusiła się do odwzajemnienia jego uśmiechu.  
– Bardzo dziękuję za pani dzisiejszą pomoc, panno Bell. I proszę na siebie uważać, chore gardło to nie przelewki. – William skłonił się ponownie, tym razem bez grymasu, włożył kapelusz, ujął Erminię pod rękę i skierował się w stronę domu. – Mam nadzieję, że do zobaczenia.  
– Do widzenia – szepnęła Peggy tak cicho, że ukochany nie mógł chyba jej usłyszeć, po czym odwróciła się pospiesznie, w milczeniu połykając łzy.

IV  
William

William nie potrafił wyjaśnić, co takiego kryło się w tej dziewczynie, jednak z dnia na dzień panna Bell coraz bardziej zaprzątała jego myśli. Nie rozumiał też, jak to możliwe, by nigdy dotąd się nie spotkali, mieszkając tak blisko siebie, jednak Erminia nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ojca zaś wolał nie pytać, gdyż czuł, że ten nie byłby zadowolony na wieść o jego spacerach. Pan Buxton wciąż wydawał się bardziej zdystansowany i oschły, niż William pamiętał, jednocześnie jednak stał się ostatnimi czasy wyjątkowo nadopiekuńczy. Nadal nie pozwalał zajmować się rekonwalescentem nikomu poza Erminią, a gdyby mógł, całkiem nie spuszczałby go z oka. Na szczęście dla Willliama, kuzynka wyczuwała napięcie w jego obecnych kontaktach z ojcem i starała się jak najczęściej dotrzymywać młodemu Buxtonowi towarzystwa, za co był on jej niewymownie wdzięczny. Erminia od lat była dla niego jak siostra, której nie obawiał się powierzyć żadnego ze swych sekretów. Dlatego też i teraz, namawiając ją na kolejne potajemne spacery po okolicy, nie starał się kryć przed nią faktu, że którąkolwiek droga by nie poszli, zawsze ostatecznie kończyli nad tym samym strumieniem. Jeśli jednak nawet Erminia zauważyła tę dziwną prawidłowość, nie komentowała jej, co dawało Williamowi kolejny powód do wdzięczności.  
Pannę Bell spotkali jeszcze tylko raz. Wydawała się równie zmieszana jak poprzednio, szybko też uciekła, wymawiając się potrzebującą jej matką. Podczas kolejnej przechadzki Williamowi wydało się, że widzi w oddali błękit jej sukienki, jednak jeśli faktycznie była to Peggy, oddaliła się, nim zbliżyli się do mostku.  
– Sam nie wiem, o co mi chodzi, Erminio – zwierzył się pewnego popołudnia kuzynce, gdy siedzieli na skąpanym w jesiennym słońcu tarasie, powoli sącząc herbatę i od niechcenia przesuwając pionki na szachownicy, na którą dawno już tak naprawdę przestali zwracać większą uwagę.  
Dziewczyna zmierzyła go wzrokiem, ale nie odezwała się.  
– Zamieniliśmy z panną Bell zaledwie kilka słów i nie było w tym niczego niezwykłego. Dlaczego nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć i wyczekuję kolejnego spotkania? – Od wypadku weszło mu w nawyk poruszanie z Erminią podobnie osobistych kwestii, zupełnie jakby liczył, że ta lepiej od niego będzie w stanie zinterpretować emocje, których prawdziwe znaczenie wydawało mu się umknąć wraz z utratą wspomnień.  
Kuzynka z odrobiną kpiny uniosła brew.  
– Wydaje mi się, że odpowiedź na to pytanie jest łatwa, a do tego stara jak świat – wytknęła.  
William zawahał się na chwilę.  
– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nigdy w życiu nie byłem zakochany – prychnął w końcu, decydując się wypowiedzieć na głos to słowo, które od co najmniej paru dni zaprzątało jego myśli. – Nie byłem, prawda? – dodał niepewnie, uświadomiwszy sobie boleśnie, że nie może być przecież pewien, co działo się w trakcie ostatnich miesięcy. – Bo gdybym był, chybabyście mi powiedzieli?  
Erminia upiła łyk herbaty i obróciła w palcach czarnego skoczka, po czym spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, zupełnie jakby nie wiedziała, skąd wziął się w jej ręku.  
– Cóż, jakoś nie widzę tłumu panien, ustawiających się w kolejce, żeby zmieniać ci opatrunki – roześmiała się w końcu. – Przykro mi, Billy, jesteś skazany na mnie.  
Nim William zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, w drzwiach zamajaczyła wysoka sylwetka jego ojca.  
– Widzę, że nasz rekonwalescent ma się znacznie lepiej. – Pan Buxton uśmiechnął się na widok syna i przysiadł na wolnym krześle. – Wygląda na to, że już niedługo znów będziesz mogła być panią swego losu, Erminio.  
Oboje spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
– Wspominałem ci już synu, że jeśli twój stan na to pozwoli, chciałbym jeszcze przed zimą przenieść się do Londynu.  
– T...tak, ale mamy przecież dopiero jesień – wyjąkał William, zaskoczony. – To znaczy... – Potarł palcami skronie i posłał kuzynce błagalne spojrzenie.  
Erminia przez chwilę patrzyła mu w oczy, po czym zwróciła się do pana Buxtona z najbardziej uroczym uśmiechem, jaki William widział u niej od dawna.  
– Ależ niech się wujek nie kłopocze o moją wolność, opieka nad Billym to dla mnie czysta przyjemność. – Pan Buxton otworzył usta, ale dziewczyna nie pozwoliła sobie przerwać. – To o naszego pacjenta powinniśmy się teraz martwić. Niech no wujek spojrzy, jak on zbladł i jak się trzyma za głowę. – Posłała kuzynowi pod stołem kopniaka, na co ten natychmiast powrócił do masowania skroni. – Pół godziny gry w szachy na świeżym powietrzu tak go wymęczyło. Zaledwie pół godziny, słyszy wujek! Serce mi się kraje na myśl, że miałby spędzić tyle godzin w trzęsącym się wagonie. – Jej mina rzeczywiście wyrażała teraz rozpaczliwe współczucie.  
Ojciec utkwił w młodzieńcu badawcze spojrzenie, William zaś początkowo walczył ze sobą, by się nie roześmiać, jednak z tego wysiłku naprawdę zaczęła go boleć głowa, więc udawanie cierpiętnika zaczęło iść mu coraz lepiej.  
– Obawiam się, że Erminia ma rację, ojcze – powiedział zbolałym głosem. – Nie chcieliśmy cię martwić, ale w rzeczywistości jestem jeszcze znacznie słabszy, niż myślałem.  
– Parę dni temu o mało co nie zemdlał! – dorzuciła Erminia, właściwie zgodnie z prawdą, jeśli pominąć fakt, że dni upłynęło już kilkanaście, a do zasłabnięcia doszło po kilku ładnych milach jego pierwszego dłuższego spaceru.  
Pan Buxton wyraźnie się zasępił.  
– Dzieci kochane, nie kryjcie przede mną takich ważnych informacji – powiedział z przyganą w głosie. – Oczywiście odłożymy podróż, nigdzie się nam przecież nie spieszy. – William miał wrażenie, że ojciec posłał Erminii znaczące spojrzenie, jednak ta nie zareagowała, doszedł więc do wniosku, że musiało mu się przywidzieć. – Każę też zaraz posłać po doktora, powinien cię znowu zbadać, może coś przegapił....  
– Nie trzeba, ojcze, naprawdę – zapewnił go szybko William. – To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina, tak szybko chciałem wyzdrowieć, że chyba zbytnio się forsowałem. Jeśli pozwolisz, pójdę się położyć. Erminia mnie odprowadzi.  
Po chwili wahania pan Buxton skinął głową, młodzieniec zaś odetchnął z ulgą. Świadom jednak, że przedstawienie nadal trwa, podnosił się ze swego krzesła mozolnie i z odpowiednio bolesnym grymasem na twarzy. Dopiero gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu, puścił ramię towarzyszki i roześmiał się cicho.  
– Proszę, proszę, kto by pomyślał, że z ciebie taki ananas.  
Erminia wzruszyła ramionami i niewinnie zatrzepotała rzęsami.  
– Ja zrobiłam swoje, teraz to już twój problem – stwierdziła i, nie czekając na kuzyna, pomaszerowała do swojego pokoju.

Następnego ranka pan Buxton wyjechał na parę godzin w interesach, Erminia swoim zwyczajem jeszcze spała, William zaś czuł się zupełnie dobrze, postanowił więc zaryzykować samotną przechadzkę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wczorajsze przedstawienie kupiło mu zaledwie tydzień, góra dwa. Kuzynka miała rację, jeśli zależało mu na pannie Bell, należało działać.  
Tym razem zdecydował wziąć ze sobą Napoleona, licząc że pocieszny psiak może stanowić dobrą wymówkę do nawiązania konwersacji. Postanowił też, że jeśli znów nie zastanie Peggy nad strumieniem, złoży sąsiedzką wizytę w jej domu – wszak nie byłoby w tym niczego dziwnego, myślał sobie, choć jednocześnie nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że panna Bell nie byłaby zadowolona z jego odwiedzin. Tego dnia jednak dopisało mu szczęście. Gdy zbliżał się do mostku, skrytego jeszcze za kępą zarośli, Napoleon zaszczekał głośno i merdając radośnie ogonkiem, wyrwał naprzód. Pomny na swoje osłabienie, William nie zdecydował się na pościg za pupilem. Kiedy zaś nareszcie dotarł do celu, jego oczom ukazał się niemalże wymarzony widok: Napoleon siedzący ze zmrużonymi ślepiami i wywalonym jęzorem na kolanach panny Bell, pochłoniętej drapaniem go po łaciatym łebku. William uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
– Zupełnie jakby panią znał – zauważył.  
Na te słowa Peggy zamarła i dopiero po chwili uniosła głowę, by utkwić w intruzie spłoszone spojrzenie. Napoleon zaszczekał, niezadowolony z zaprzestania pieszczot, i chcąc nie chcąc dziewczyna musiała ponownie zwrócić na niego uwagę, by jego jazgot nie zaalarmował całej okolicy. William stwierdził, że zabranie psa było w istocie doskonałym pomysłem.  
– Wabi się Napoleon – poinformował Peggy i pod pretekstem uwolnienia jej od psiego kłopotu przysiadł przy niej na murku i zabrał pupila na własne kolana.  
– Wiem – odparła dziewczyna i zaraz dodała pospiesznie: – Słyszałam, jak pan go wołał.  
William zmarszczył brwi, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, czy w ogóle przyzywał do siebie psa, jako że z miejsca domyślił się przecież, dokąd ten pobiegł z takim entuzjazmem.  
Tymczasem panna Bell ucichła ponownie i odwróciła głowę, utkwiwszy wzrok w najbliższym krzaku janowca. To przypomniało Williamowi skrytkę, którą odkrył tam przypadkowo za pierwszym razem. Dopiero teraz przyszło mu nagle do głowy, że tam, gdzie jest skrzynka, musi być też i odbiorca. Choć nie miał ku temu żadnych praw, poczuł ukłucie zazdrości.  
Peggy musiała jednak obserwować go kątem oka, gdyż nie zrozumiawszy nagłej zmiany wyrazu jego twarzy, zwróciła się do niego z wyraźnym niepokojem w głosie:  
– Mój Boże, czy panu znów jest słabo? Może ja zaczerpnę wody...  
W pierwszym odruchu William chciał zaoponować, wtem przypomniał sobie jednak wcześniejszą sztuczkę Erminii i przyszło mu do głowy, że troska panny Bell sprawia mu wyjątkową przyjemność, dlaczego nie miałby więc znów trochę podramatyzować?  
– Och, rzeczywiście trochę mi się kręci w głowie. Gdyby pani była tak miła i zechciała mi pomóc, chyba muszę się na moment położyć.  
Peggy otworzyła szeroko oczy.  
– Tak na trawie? Przeziębi się pan!  
Ale William spuścił już powieki i skupił się na odgrywaniu duszności, chcąc nie chcąc towarzyszka pomogła mu więc osunąć się na ziemię, jednocześnie sterując nim tak, że ostatecznie głowa młodzieńca znalazła się na jej kolanach. William kilkakrotnie odetchnął ciężko, do czego nie potrzebował nawet specjalnie wysilać swoich zdolności aktorskich, wystarczyło bowiem, że poczuł delikatny zapach dziewczyny w swoich nozdrzach. Przymknął oczy, napawając się tą chwilą rozkoszy, a moment później poczuł, jak dłoń Peggy ostrożnie odgarnia mu włosy z czoła. Nie potrafił już dłużej powstrzymywać uśmiechu.  
– Proszę mi wybaczyć – szepnął w nagłym przypływie szczerości, unosząc się na łokciu zdrowej ręki.  
– Już panu lepiej? – spytała Peggy, odsuwając się natychmiast.  
– Lepiej, znacznie lepiej, bo teraz już wiem, że pani się o mnie troszczy... – kontynuował, spoglądając nareszcie w jej oczy. To, co przez moment w nich zobaczył, napełniło go radością i nadzieją.  
– Co takiego? – dziewczyna zerwała się na równe nogi, a Napoleon, dotąd leżący spokojnie u boku pana, ponownie zaczął szczekać. – Pan ze mnie zakpił! – oskarżycielsko wycelowała palec w jego pierś.  
– Skądże znowu – obruszył się William, siadając powoli. – Naprawdę nadal nie odzyskałem jeszcze w pełni sił po wypadku. Przyznaję, może troszeczkę wyolbrzymiłem moje osłabienie, ale to wszystko w jak najszczerszych intencjach. Droga panno Bell, od kiedy tylko panią zobaczyłem, nie potrafię przestać o pani myśleć...  
– Nie! – przerwała mu Peggy ostrym, wysokim głosem. – Nie wolno nam, rozumiesz... rozumie pan? Cena może być zbyt wysoka! Proszę, błagam, niech pan już tu więcej nie przychodzi! – krzyknęła i ze łzami w oczach pobiegła w kierunku domu.  
William długo jeszcze siedział i wpatrywał się w stronę, w której znikła. W końcu jednak Napoleon szarpaniem za rękaw i poszczekiwaniem przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Dopiero wtedy do mężczyzny dotarło, jak bardzo przemarzł, podniósł się więc w końcu z ziemi i najenergiczniej, jak dał radę, pomaszerował w kierunku domu. Ojciec na szczęście jeszcze nie wrócił, w drzwiach natomiast czekała na niego wzburzona Erminia.  
– Gdzieś ty był, utrapieńcze! – ofuknęła go na przywitanie. – Jeszcze chwila i kazałabym cię szukać.  
– Niepotrzebnie, kochana, niepotrzebnie – zapewnił ją. – Każ za to zaparzyć herbaty, trochę dziś zmarzłem na spacerze.  
– Świetnie, poproszę o herbatę, pod warunkiem że opowiesz mi, co cię zatrzymało. Albo kto.  
Popijając gorący płyn i zagryzając go świeżym plackiem z jabłkami, William pokrótce opowiedział kuzynce o spotkaniu z Peggy.  
– Zachowałem się nie po dżentelmeńsku, prawda? – mruknął w końcu bardziej sam do siebie niż do niej, raz jeszcze wspominając wydarzenia z tego ranka. – Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy choć trochę jej na mnie zależy, nie planowałem jej oszukiwać, to wyszło całkiem niechcący. Wszystko przez to granie przed ojcem, zaczyna mi wchodzić w krew...  
– Ach, może jeszcze powiesz, że to moja wina – prychnęła Erminia, ale bez złości.  
– Nigdy nie zwykłem kłamać – przyznał William niechętnie. – Źle się z tym czuję, tym bardziej ilekroć widzę, jak bardzo ojciec się o mnie martwi, a dzisiejsza sprawa tylko utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że postępuję nie w porządku. Myślę, że czas szczerze porozmawiać z ojcem. Sam przecież był kiedyś młody i wie, co to uczucie, jeśli pozna pannę Bell, na pewno zrozumie... – urwał, widząc sceptyczne spojrzenie towarzyszki. – Erminio? Czy jest coś, o czym mi nie mówisz? – To podejrzenie kiełkowało w nim od dawna, ufał jednak kuzynce i starał się przekonywać samego siebie, że nie zataiłaby przed nim niczego istotnego. Dziewczyna jednak nie odpowiedziała.  
– Erminio! – powtórzył ostrzej. – Chodzi o pannę Bell? Wiesz o niej coś, co mojemu ojcu mogłoby się nie spodobać?  
Kuzynka powoli pokręciła głowa.  
– To nie tak – odparła powoli i z namysłem. – Uważam, że Peggy to dobra dziewczyna...  
– A więc znasz ją! – wtrącił William tryumfalnie. – Nic nie rozumiem... – jęknął ciszej, pocierając skronie. – Czy to znaczy, że i ja powinienem ją pamiętać? A może... Nie wiem, nic już nie wiem, przeklęta pamięć... – Zacisnął palce w pięści i potarł nimi oczy.  
Erminia łagodnie sięgnęła i powstrzymała go, zamykając jego dłonie w swoich.  
– Nie rozmawiaj z ojcem – powiedziała miękko. – Nie zrozumie. A ty nie zrozumiesz jego, nie teraz. Zaufaj mi.  
– Więc co, mam wyjechać do Londynu i zapomnieć o Peggy? Nie sądzę, żebym potrafił, Erminio. Nawet kiedy usiłuję o niej nie myśleć, widuję ja w moich snach, jeszcze prawdziwszą niż w rzeczywistości.  
– Co widzisz? – Kuzynka utkwiła w nim przenikliwe spojrzenie.  
William odwrócił wzrok.  
– Widzę, jak spacerujemy razem po naszym ogrodzie. Jak gramy w badmintona. Brzdąkamy coś na pianinie. Czasem jesteś z nami też ty. A potem panna Bell jest w niebezpieczeństwie... i wtedy zazwyczaj się budzę, nie dowiedziawszy się nawet, co jej grozi.... Jest w tym jakiś sens, Erminio? Jeśli tak, musisz mi powiedzieć, bo ja sam już nie wiem, co jest jawą, a co snem.  
Dziewczyna przetarła twarz dłonią.  
– Idź się położyć, Billy – powiedziała miękko. – Miałeś dziś wiele wrażeń, doktor mówił, że to niewskazane, powinieneś odpocząć.  
William spojrzał na nią z rozczarowaniem, nie podnosząc się z miejsca. Po dłuższej chwili Erminia pochyliła się i delikatnie ścisnęła go za rękę.  
– Idź, odpocznij. Spróbuję porozmawiać z wujkiem – przyrzekła.

Mimo najszczerszych chęci William nie mógł jednak zasnąć. Znów rozbolała go głowa, do której tym razem dołączyła także częściowo już zagojona ręka. Jednak znacznie gorsze od tego były myśli, które kłębiły się w jego czaszce. Czuł się niemal tak samo skołowany jak tego dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy w pełni odzyskał przytomność i zrozumiał, że nie pamięta nie tylko samego wypadku, ale niczego, co działo się z nim od powrotu do rodzinnego majątku w Cranford. Kto był z nim szczery, a kto nie? Co wydarzyło się naprawdę, a co było jedynie wytworem z jego snów? Kim właściwie była Peggy Bell i jaką rolę odgrywała w jego życiu, tak teraz, jak i w tym drugim, którego nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć? Czy za jej dziwnym zachowaniem w jego obecności kryła się dziewczęca nieśmiałość czy był tam jakiś głębszy sekret? I czy tylko wydawało mu się, wbrew wszelkim faktom, że panna Bell odwzajemnia jego uczucie?  
Nad ranem zaś, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się zdrzemnąć, obudziły go kaszel i dreszcze. Natychmiast przypomniał sobie przestrogę Peggy i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na wspomnienie jej szczerej troski. _Zmartwiłabyś się, gdybym dostał zapalenia płuc, nieprawdaż, panno Bell?_ , pomyślał wesoło i ta jedna myśl wystarczyła, by z miejsca poczuł się lepiej. _Mam nadzieję, że nie uraziłem cię tym szczeniackim wygłupem. Wybacz, kochana, to było niemądre z mojej strony..._ Uświadomiwszy sobie, że zaczął nieświadomie rozmawiać z własnym wyobrażeniem, wstał, okrył się kocem i zapalił świecę. Usiadłszy przy stoliku, pospiesznie skreślił list zawierający szczere przeprosiny. Liczył, że uda mu się złożyć je osobiście, gdyby jednak nie udało mu się spotkać panny Bell lub gdyby ta nie chciała z nim rozmawiać, papier musiał zastąpić słowo mówione.  
O świcie William zerwał się z łóżka, wciąż drżąc z zimna, jednak zrzucając to na karb chłodu poranka. Zbyt wiele czasu zmarnował już w ciągu ostatnich tygodni na chorowanie. W nadziei, że zdąży uwinąć się, nim ojciec lub Erminia zauważą jego nieobecność, wymknął się z domu, obudził stajennego, aby osiodłał mu konia, i skierował się na drogę, którą tak często przemierzał tej jesieni. Tak jak się obawiał, nad strumieniem nie zastał nikogo, wydobył więc puszkę ukrytą w krzaku janowca i pospiesznie wsunął do niej swój list. By mieć pewność, że Peggy tam zajrzy, zerwał kilka gałązek i ułożył je na murku tak, by tworzyły kształt strzałki. Nie obawiał się, że przesyłka trafi w niepowołane ręce – z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu czuł, że nie bywa tu nikt prócz panny Bell, skrytka była zaś pusta, jeśli nie liczyć pająka, który musiał się tam zadomowić już pewien czas temu.  
Zaczekał jeszcze kilka minut, lecz ta, na którą czekał, nie nadeszła, on zaś był coraz bardziej zmarznięty, ostatecznie poddał się więc, odwiązał wodze konia, którego zostawił pod pobliskim drzewem, i pogrążony w myślach, pieszo zawrócił w stronę domu. Nie uszedł daleko, gdy dostał napadu kaszlu tak silnego, że na moment zakręciło mu się w głowie i musiał oprzeć się o kark wierzchowca. Zapewne właśnie dlatego nie usłyszał w porę zbliżających się kroków.  
– Och, Williamie, to brzmi okropnie, w tym stanie powinieneś chyba leżeć w łóżku, a nie wybierać się na przejażdżki po wrzosowiskach.  
Wciąż łapiąc powietrze otwartymi ustami, mężczyzna odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz w niewysoką starszą damą, która wydała mu się dziwnie znajoma, choć nie potrafił dopasować do niej żadnego nazwiska.  
– Proszę wybaczyć, nie zauważyłem pani. Dzień dobry, pani...  
Staruszka uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.  
– Panno. Panno Jenkyns. To ja przepraszam, zapomniałam na moment, że... – zmieszała się.  
– Że straciłem pamięć? – William nieznacznie uniósł kąciki ust. – Bez obawy, należy nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. Zresztą zapewniam, że panią poznałem, panno Matty, potrzebowałem jedynie chwili na uporządkowanie wspomnień, bo te niestety nie obejmują ostatnich miesięcy, minęło zaś ładne parę lat od mojej poprzedniej bytności w Cranford.  
– Rzeczywiście, gdy cię poprzednio widziałam, nie byłeś jeszcze wyższy ode mnie – roześmiała się panna Jenkyns. – Czyżbyś tak jak ja lubował się w porannych spacerach?  
– Tak jest, panno Matty. Dla zdrowia.– William wyszczerzył zęby, starając się usilnie powstrzymać je od szczękania z zimna.  
– Jakoś nie widzę, żeby twojemu zdrowiu to służyło – wytknęła kobieta z łagodną naganą w głosie. – Nie żartowałam, Williamie. To bardzo brzydki kaszel, a ty z pewnością jesteś jeszcze osłabiony, powinieneś na siebie uważać.  
– Wszyscy mi to powtarzają – westchnął młodzieniec, odwracając wzrok. – Uważaj na siebie, oszczędzaj się, leż w łóżku, unikaj wzruszeń. Zupełnie jakbym był jakimś inwalidą albo może małym dzieckiem. Wszyscy wiedzą lepiej, co jest dla mnie dobre. Wszyscy wydają się wiedzieć o mnie więcej niż ja sam. – Po chwili potrząsnął głową i zmusił się do uśmiechu. – Przepraszam, panno Matty, chyba rzeczywiście nie czuję się najlepiej. Jak widać spacer nie okazał się dobrym lekarstwem, czas wracać do domu.  
Kobieta przyjrzała mu się badawczo, po czym zdecydowanie ujęła go pod rękę.  
– Odprowadzę cię – zadecydowała stanowczo. – Cały się trzęsiesz! – dodała ze zdumieniem.  
– To nic, to nic takiego – mruknął William, skupiony na próbach opanowania coraz bardziej rozszalałych myśli. – Panno Matty, czy zna pani panią Bell i jej córkę, Peggy? Mieszkają tu niedaleko, z pewnością musiała mijać pani po drodze ich dom. – Panna Jenkyns zawsze wydawała mu się najsympatyczniejszą i najmniej skorą do plotek ze wszystkich pań z Cranford, jednak nawet on był zaskoczony swoją nagłą szczerością. _Co się ze mną dzieje?_ , jęknął w duchu, jednak raz zacząwszy, nie był w stanie powstrzymać potoku słów, które same cisnęły mu się na usta.  
– Owszem, znam tę rodzinę – odparła kobieta wymijająco.  
– A ja? – William pochylił głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy towarzyszki. – Błagam, niech mi pani powie, zanim całkiem zwariuję. Czy ja znałem Peggy Bell przed katastrofą? Czy te wszystkie sny to prawda?  
– Sny? – powtórzyła panna Matty, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. – Williamie, dobrze się czujesz?  
– Nie, ale to bez znaczenia. Jej brat zginął w tym pociągu. Czy Peggy była tam także? Czy mój umysł byłby w stanie podsunąć mi podobne obrazy całkiem z niczego? – Cokolwiek popchnęło go do tego potoku pytań, w tej chwili William wiedział już, że postąpił słusznie. Panna Jenkyns nie potrafiła kłamać. Być może oszukiwali go wszyscy. Ojciec. Erminia. Peggy. Ale nie ta dobra, mądra, serdeczna staruszka, która wpatrywała się teraz w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Błagam, panno Matty, ja muszę wiedzieć, muszę poznać prawdę – szepnął, ściskając jej rękę, puściwszy uprzednio wodze konia, który odszedł na parę kroków i zajął się skubaniem trawy.  
– Nawet jeśli prawda może skrzywdzić ciebie i innych? – odparła kobieta powoli, jakby walcząc sama ze sobą.  
– Nawet jeśli – powtórzył stanowczo. – To moje wspomnienia, fragment mojego życia, nikt nie ma prawa mi go odbierać, nikt! – wykrzyknął gorączkowo, po czym ponownie zaniósł się kaszlem. Na moment przestał odczuwać przenikliwe zimno, które dręczyło go od paru godzin. Poczuł za to ucisk w piersi, zupełnie jakby ktoś dusił go, nie pozwalając mu swobodnie oddychać. Gdzieś w tle zobaczył dym i ognień. Z daleka, jakby zza grubej ściany dobiegły go okrzyki przerażenia i jęki rannych. Wrak pociągu płonął, wokół leżały ciała, ale żadne z nich nie miało teraz znaczenia. Liczyła się tylko jedna osoba, ktoś, kogo szukał, za kim przyjechał w ten środek piekła. Tyle że William nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, kto to jest. Nagle usłyszał kobiecy głos, wołający raz za razem jego imię. I wtedy zrozumiał. _Peggy... Peggy!_ , usiłował odpowiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie, bo jego płuca zajęły się ogniem od lokomotywy. Potem zaś zapadła ciemność.

V  
Pan Buxton

Pan Buxton przeczesał palcami brodę i powoli odwrócił się od drzwi, w których zniknęła przed minutą przygarbiona ze zmartwienia sylwetka panny Jenkyns. Jego spojrzenie mimowolnie napotkało wzrok Erminii i fakt, że mężczyzna odnalazł w nim odbicie swoich własnych emocji, w jakiś dziwny sposób dodał mu otuchy.  
– Jak to możliwe? Przecież wychodził niemalże tylko na taras lub do ogrodu, na krótko i zawsze dbaliśmy, żeby był ciepło ubrany. Może ktoś ze służby bezmyślnie otworzył u niego okno? Niech tylko znajdę winowajcę, może być pewien, że...  
– Wujku – przerwała mu miękko Erminia, podchodząc bliżej i kładąc dłoń na jego przedramieniu. – William jest dużym chłopcem i z pewnością jeśli chciał zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy, żeby to zrobić. Zaczekajmy lepiej na przyjazd doktora, powinien być tu lada chwila... – Było to dość optymistyczne założenie, jako że w Cranford wciąż nie było lekarza, należało więc sprowadzić go aż z Manchesteru, tymczasem pogoda w ciągu dnia nagle się popsuła i drogi były w coraz gorszym stanie.  
Pan Buxton odetchnął głęboko, starając się opanować nerwy. Dziewczyna miała rację, szukanie winnych w tym momencie mijało się z celem. Jego syn ich potrzebował. Dlaczego więc on tak bardzo obawiał się chwili, w której będzie musiał wrócić do mrocznej, dusznej sypialni na piętrze, gdzie jego chłopiec leżał bez zmysłów już po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich tygodni?  
Nagle mężczyzna zauważył, że Erminia unika jego wzroku, a wyraz jej twarzy wydał mu się dziwnie znajomy.  
– Nie mówisz mi wszystkiego, dziecko. – Oskarżycielsko wycelował w nią palec, zupełnie jak dawniej, kiedy przyłapał ją na jakiejś psocie (a zdarzało się to jeszcze częściej niż w przypadku jego rodzonego syna).  
Zgodnie z przypuszczeniem mężczyzny Erminia zmieszała się i odsunęła, nagle podejrzanie zainteresowana widokiem za oknem, choć nie było tam niczego godnego uwagi.  
– William nie był tak słaby, jak pozwoliliśmy wujkowi wierzyć – wyznała w końcu cicho, przygryzając wargi. – Chodziliśmy na spacery. A ostatnio wybrał się na przechadzkę sam, być może to wtedy się przeziębił... – Spuściła głowę.  
– Erminio – jęknął mężczyzna w odpowiedzi. – Dlaczego mnie oszukiwaliście?  
Jego podopieczna nie odezwała się i po chwili pan Buxton sam powziął pewne podejrzenie.  
– Chodzi o tę dziewczynę, tak? Chodziliście do Peggy Bell? Erminio, przecież dałaś mi słowo!  
Oskarżona zdecydowanie potrząsnęła włosami.  
– Nie złamałam go, wujku! – zaprotestowała. – Tak, z całego serca życzyłam im szczęścia, ale nie ryzykowałabym przecież zdrowia Williama w ten sposób!  
Podniosła na niego wzrok pełen wyrzutu i mężczyźnie zrobiło się nieco głupio.  
– Wybacz, moje dziecko, przecież wiem, że kochasz Williama równie mocno jak ja. – Westchnął z ulgą, uwierzywszy, że panna Bell nie miała z chorobą jego syna nic wspólnego. – Chodź, powinniśmy być teraz przy nim – dodał po dłuższej chwili, gdy upewnił się, że choć Erminia wydawała się mieć na myśli coś jeszcze, nie zdecydowała się tego wypowiedzieć. Cokolwiek to było, mogło zaczekać, aż William wyzdrowieje. Jeśli wyzdrowieje... Nieważne, jak bardzo pan Buxton starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli, ona jednak uporczywie wracała i przeszywała go coraz to nowymi ukłuciami niczym sztylet. Jego syn cudem przeżył katastrofę pociągu, nawet jeszcze nie całkiem wyleczył się z ran, a tymczasem już otrzymał kolejny cios. Czy nadwątlone siły chłopaka będą w stanie znieść jeszcze to?

Kiedy wrócili do jego sypialni, William wydawał się spać spokojnie, mimo że każdy oddech wyraźnie sprawiał mu trudność. Jakiś czas później jednak chłopak zaczął się wiercić, mamrotać coś niewyraźnie i wkrótce już całym sobą wyrażał swój rosnący dyskomfort. Po lekarzu ani posłanym po niego służącym wciąż nie było śladu. Pan Buxton miał ochotę wyć z bezsilności i gniewu, resztki rozsądku podpowiadały mu jednak, że na rozpacz było jeszcze za wcześnie. William wciąż walczył, im więc nie pozostawało nic innego, jak wspierać go ze wszystkich sił. Erminia była w tym znacznie lepsza niż jej opiekun. Sobie tylko znanym sposobem zdołała wszelką desperację porzucić za drzwiami i tu w sypialni chorego była już tylko troskliwą, lecz rzeczową pielęgniarką. Pan Buxton podejrzewał, że gdyby dziewczyna choć na chwilę złamała swoją obojętność i pozwoliła sobie na chwilę czułości, jej pozorny spokój rozsypałby się jak domek z kart.  
William zaniósł się kaszlem, Erminia pochyliła się nad nim i ostrożnie uniosła jego głowę, by wsunąć pod nią jeszcze jedną poduszkę, a wtedy chłopak wypowiedział pierwsze od paru godzin całkowicie wyraźne słowo. Było nim imię Peggy. Erminia zamarła na moment, po czym przeniosła zaniepokojone spojrzenie na towarzysza. Pan Buxton ukrył twarz w rękach.  
– Przypomina sobie – szepnął.  
– Niekoniecznie – odparła cicho dziewczyna.  
Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.  
– Sama słyszałaś. Doktor mówił, że nagły powrót wspomnień może być dla niego niebezpieczny – wymamrotał, tarmosząc palcami brodę. – Jeśli zacznie przypominać sobie właśnie teraz, w jego stanie, przy tej gorączce, to go przecież...  
– Nie! – Erminia przerwała mu tak ostro, że pan Buxton wyprostował się, zaskoczony, zaś William skrzywił się i gwałtownie odwrócił głowę. Dziewczyna delikatnym, czułym gestem odgarnęła wilgotne kosmyki z czoła chorego, po czym okrążyła łóżko i przysiadła obok opiekuna. – Niech wujek tak nawet nie myśli – powiedziała łagodniej. – Poza tym... – dodała i urwała na moment. – Poza tym to wcale nie musi oznaczać, że William zaczyna sobie przypominać ostatnie miesiące. – Utkwiła w towarzyszu błagalne spojrzenie, musiała chyba jednak domyślać się, że nie uniknie dalszych pytań, bo po chwili sama podjęła: – Dotrzymałam słowa, nie wspomniałam Williamowi o Peggy, ale też nie wzbraniałam, gdy na naszym pierwszym spacerze sam podświadomie skierował się w stronę jej domu...  
– Spotkali się – odgadł pan Buxton bez trudu.  
Erminia powoli skinęła głową,  
– Peggy też dotrzymała słowa – zapewniła. – Biedna dziewczyna, tak dzielnie starała się trzymać i udawać, że widzi nas po raz pierwszy w życiu... A William... Wujku, czy nie wierzy wujek w Opatrzność? Przecież to nie mógł być przypadek! Wystarczyło parę minut wymuszonej konwersacji, by William zakochał się w niej od nowa. Nie potrafił o niej zapomnieć, chyba zresztą w końcu zaczął coś podejrzewać... Śnił o niej, o jej wizytach w naszym domu...  
– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – jęknął pan Buxton, wpatrując się w bladą, mizerną twarz syna.  
– Bo wiedziałam, że wtedy wywiózłby go wujek do Londynu najszybciej jak się da. – Erminia wzruszyła ramionami. – Obiecałam, że nie powiem mu o Peggy. Nie było mowy o tym, że mam przeszkadzać i donosić, gdyby jakimś cudem ponownie się spotkali – odpowiedziała butnie.  
Pan Buxton zerwał się z fotela i przeczesał palcami włosy.  
– I co, jesteś z siebie zadowolona? Patrz, do czego doprowadziłaś! – powiedział ostro, nie będąc już w stanie dłużej panować nad emocjami.  
Dziewczyna spokojnie usiada na jego miejscu i ujęła rękę Williama, którą przed chwilą jego ojciec wypuścił ze swojej. Chory najwyraźniej poczuł tę zmianę, gdyż poruszył się niespokojnie i po raz kolejny wymamrotał imię ukochanej.  
– O nie, wujku – odparła Erminia głosem cichym, lecz drżącym od gniewu. – Jedyną osobą, którą można winić za to wszystko, jest wujek.  
Pan Buxton zamarł na moment, po czym powoli odwrócił się w jej stronę.  
– Coś ty powiedziała, dziewczyno? – zapytał niskim, złowrogim tonem.  
Erminia nawet na niego nie spojrzała.  
– To, co wujek słyszał – odparła chłodno.  
– Wyjdź! – Pan Buxton aż trząsł się ze złości.  
Dziewczyna powoli uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.  
– Wyjdź – powtórzył mężczyzna, ciszej, lecz jeszcze bardziej stanowczo.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu, Erminia skinęła głową.  
– Nie jestem tu ze względu na wujka, ale na Williama – odpowiedziała zdecydowanym tonem. – Ale owszem, pójdę. Po jedyną osobę, której w tej chwili mu potrzeba. Idę po Peggy Bell, wujku. I przyprowadzę ją tutaj, czy to się wujkowi podoba czy nie. – To powiedziawszy, ostatni raz otarła czoło kuzyna wilgotnym ręcznikiem, po czym wstała i nie oglądając się, energicznym krokiem opuściła pokój.  
Pan Buxton przez moment stał nieruchomo na środku sypialni, dopiero kolejny napad kaszlu syna przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Pospiesznie wrócił do łóżka Williama i z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że nie wie, co robić, by pomóc chłopakowi. Ten zaś, czerwony z wysiłku, z coraz większym trudem szeroko otwartymi ustami łapał powietrze pomiędzy kolejnymi kaszlnięciami.  
– Erminio? – zawołał pan Buxton na skraju paniki. Podbiegł do drzwi i otworzył je, jednak na korytarzu znajdowała się tylko Rosie, jedna z pokojówek, która na widok chlebodawcy aż podskoczyła, spłoszona.  
– Panna Erminia wyszła z domu – wyjaśniła pospiesznie i skuliła się, gdy mężczyzna zaklął głośno.  
– Każ posłać jeszcze kogoś po doktora. Jones musiał zabłądzić po drodze. I niech się pospieszy – polecił, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli pierwszy wysłannik nie dotarł, lekarz za nic nie zdoła dotrzeć tu szybciej niż rano.  
– Panicz się dusi – odpowiedziała służąca, nie ruszając się z miejsca.  
– Myślisz, że nie wiem? – warknął Buxton w odpowiedzi. Odgłosy dochodzące zza jego pleców przypominały mu o tym nazbyt dobrze.  
– Trzeba go posadzić – podpowiedziała dziewczyna nieśmiało.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Chuda, nie więcej niż piętnastoletnia Rosie nim przyszła do nich na służbę, od śmierci matki sama wychowywała siódemkę młodszego rodzeństwa. Może rzeczywiście mogła znać się na tych sprawach lepiej niż on?  
– Wejdź – rzekł nieco łagodniejszym tonem.  
Widząc, że pan nie jest zły, a jedynie przestraszony, służąca szybko odzyskała rezon. Wspólnymi siłami ostrożnie podnieśli Williama do pozycji siedzącej.  
– Niech pan usiądzie za nim – poleciła Rosie głosem tak zdecydowanym, że mężczyzna natychmiast usłuchał. – Dobrze. A teraz niech go pan o siebie oprze i podtrzyma. Tak jest.  
Dopiero w tej chwili pan Buxton wtedy naprawdę poczuł, jak bardzo chory musi się wysilić przy każdym oddechu. Zdesperowany, posłał Rosie błagalne spojrzenie.  
Pokojówka zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Można by natrzeć go olejkiem terpentynowym, a potem owinąć rozgrzanym płótnem, to podobno pomaga na zapalenie płuc – zaproponowała.  
– Zapalenie płuc? – powtórzył mężczyzna z przerażeniem, mimo że w głębi duszy zdążył już powziąć to samo podejrzenie. – Chyba już mu trochę lepiej – dodał po chwili niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy to złudna nadzieja nie podsuwa mu fałszywych wrażeń.  
Moment później William jednak rzeczywiście przestał kaszleć i znieruchomiał, dysząc ciężko przez na wpół otwarte usta. Rosie potwierdzająco skinęła głową i sięgnęła po porzucony przez Erminię ręcznik. Zanurzyła go w miednicy z chłodną wodą, lecz gdy zbliżyła się do chorego, ten nagle otworzył oczy i gwałtownym ruchem złapał ją za nadgarstek. Służąca pisnęła i upuściła ręcznik, chłopak jednak wydawał się jej nie widzieć. Wpatrywał się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem, po chwili zaś zaczął szeptać gorączkowo:  
– Peggy? Peggy, kochana, znalazłem cię! Musisz uciekać! Lokomotywa! Wybuchnie! – Głos chłopaka stawał się coraz słabszy, mimo to ojciec nie był w stanie go uspokoić.  
– Ćśś, już dobrze, synku, nie ma żadnego pociągu – powtarzał mu do ucha, jednak im mocniej trzymał, tym gwałtowniej William usiłował mu się wyrwać.  
– Mogę? – zapytała Rosie, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź chlebodawcy, przysiadła z drugiej strony łóżka i stanowczym gestem odsunęła ręce pana Buxtona, którymi ten starał się unieruchomić szamoczącego się syna. Zamiast tego sama uniosła dłonie i delikatnie ujęła w nie mokrą od potu i łez twarz chorego.  
– William? – zawołała stanowczo.  
Chłopak na moment znieruchomiał, zaś jego ojciec posłał pokojówce zdumione spojrzenie. Ta, nie zważając na oczywiste złamanie etykiety, kontynuowała:  
– To ja, Peggy. Uciekam. Już uciekam, ale musisz przyjść tu do mnie. Słyszysz? Nigdzie bez ciebie nie idę, jeśli nie chcesz mnie stracić, musisz zostać ze mną. Obiecujesz?  
William wciąż z napięciem wpatrywał się w mrok gdzieś ponad jej ramieniem, ale przestał się wyrywać i pozwolił ojcu ułożyć się wygodniej w jego ramionach. Rosie uniosła wzrok i przez moment popatrzyła na pana Buxtona, po czym znów zwróciła uwagę na pacjenta i potrząsnęła nim delikatnie.  
– Obiecujesz, że nigdzie sobie nie pójdziesz? – spytała ponownie. Tym razem William nieznacznie skinął jej w odpowiedzi, po czym zamknął oczy i nareszcie odprężył się, bezwładnie opuszczając głowę na ramię ojca.  
Na moment oboje wstrzymali oddech, w końcu jednak pan Buxton przerwał milczenie.  
– Chyba zasnął – powiedział i oboje odetchnęli z ulgą. – Jak ja ci się odwdzięczę, Rosie? – szepnął mężczyzna, zmieszany.  
Pokojówka zastanawiała się przez chwilę, po czym posłała pracodawcy nieco chytry uśmieszek.  
– Spełni jaśnie pan moje jedno życzenie? – zapytała, przekornie mrużąc oczy.  
– To zależy – odparł mężczyzna ostrożnie. – Jeśli uznam, że to dobre życzenie...  
– Najlepsze! Słowo! – zapewniła go gorliwie dziewczyna.  
– Słucham więc. – Buxton skinął głową.  
– Niech jaśnie pan nie broni pannie Bell widzieć panicza!  
Mężczyznę zamurowało. Przypuszczał, że pokojówka poprosi o pieniądze, lżejszą pracę, może o wychodne czy pozwolenie na odwiedziny jakiegoś kawalera. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się czegoś takiego.  
– Przepraszam, jeśli uraziłam jaśnie pana – dodała szybko dziewczyna. – Ja wiem, że jaśnie pan nie aprobuje tego związku, a jaśnie pan wie najlepiej, co jest dla panicza słuszne. Ale oni się tak strasznie kochają! Ja miałam trzymać język za zębami, ale już dłużej nie mogę! Bo po tej okropnej katastrofie panna Bell przychodziła do mnie codziennie pytać o zdrowie panicza, nawet kiedy wiedziała już, że on nawet nie pamięta o jej istnieniu. I kwiaty przynosiła. Te gałązki janowca, co to jedna właśnie dziś rano zakwitła, to od niej, ino ja paniczowi mówiłam, że to ode mnie, bo mi tak panna Bell kazała. Wszyscy tu pannę Bell kryliśmy. I panicza, kiedy chadzał na te swoje spacery, bo myśleliśmy, że może do niej chadza...  
Pan Buxton, wciąż zszokowany, uniósł jednak w końcu dłoń, żeby przerwać tę tyradę.  
– Zastanowię się – przyrzekł. – A teraz idź po tę terpentynę – zarządził.

Kiedy Erminia wróciła wraz z Peggy, pan Buxton nie miał już jednak nawet czasu na zastanawianie się, czy słusznym byłoby wpuścić niedoszłą synową do środka. Przed paroma minutami William obudził się z drzemki w stanie jeszcze gorszym niż poprzednio. W tej chwili mężczyzna był gotów zawrzeć pakt z samym diabłem, by oszczędzić synowi męczarni, kiedy więc obie kobiety znalazły się przy jego boku, nie oponował, a gdy panna Bell pochyliła się, by ująć ukochanego za rękę, bez słowa ustąpił jej swego miejsca. Peggy z wdzięcznością skinęła mu głową, cała jej uwaga skoncentrowana była jednak na Williamie. Lewą dłoń zaciskała na jego, prawą zaś delikatnie przeczesała mu włosy, a następnie pogłaskała go po policzku, cały czas szepcząc przy tym czule. Pan Buxton ze swego miejsca nie był w stanie zrozumieć słów, jednak William już po paru sekundach zaczął się uspokajać pod wpływem jej głosu i dotyku, a może też samej obecności dziewczyny.  
Cały ten obrazek przywiódł nagle mężczyźnie na myśl żonę, kiedy co wieczór przychodziła do sypialni małego Billy'ego, by ucałować go na dobranoc. To wspomnienie zaś przypomniało mu z kolei wykrzyczane w złości przez syna słowa, że gdyby pani Buxton żyła, z pewnością poparłaby jego wybór. W tej chwili mężczyzna uświadomił sobie boleśnie, że chłopak miał rację. Możliwe też, że miała ją także Erminia, nie wspominając już o pannie Matty, która od początku sprzyjała młodym, na swój sposób i zapewne całkowicie nieświadomie zastępując obojgu matkę.  
Kiedy oddech Williama stał się nieco spokojniejszy i głębszy, Peggy odwróciła się w stronę pozostałych.  
– Nie poznaje mnie – szepnęła z bólem, zaraz jednak wzięła się w garść i zwróciła się do pana domu. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie Buxton. Daję słowo, że posłuchałam pańskiego życzenia i nie szukałam kontaktu z Williamem, choć Bóg jeden wie, jak trudno było mi udawać, kiedy nasze drogi przypadkiem znów się spotkały. Ale robiłam to dla jego dobra i musi mi pan uwierzyć, że z tego samego powodu jestem tutaj. Przyrzekam, że odejdę, kiedy tylko mu się polepszy, ale teraz błagam, niech mi pan pozwoli zostać i pomóc wam go pielęgnować.  
– Panno Bell... – zaczął gospodarz z wahaniem, jednak nim zdążył dokończyć swoją wypowiedź, William poruszył się i odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dobiegał go głos ukochanej.  
– Peggy? – szepnął ledwo dosłyszalnie.  
– Tak, to ja. Jestem przy tobie..  
William zrobił ruch, jakby zamierzał usiąść, jednak jeszcze zanim Peggy oparła dłoń na jego ramieniu, by go powstrzymać, bezsilnie opadł na poduszki, przymknął oczy i znów zaniósł się kaszlem. W oczach dziewczyny zalśniły łzy.  
– Panno Bell. Peggy – powtórzył pan Buxton, podchodząc bliżej. – Wszyscy tu obecni wiemy, że twoje miejsce jest przy Williamie. Nie zamierzam dłużej udawać, że nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy. Czas stanąć w prawdzie przed samym sobą. Obwiniałem cię o wszystkie nasze nieszczęścia. Gdzieś w głębi cieszyłem się nawet, że mój syn zapomniał o waszych zaręczynach. Ale teraz już wiem, jak wielki popełniłem błąd. Słusznie mi dziś przygadałaś, Erminio. Gdyby nie mój głupi upór i duma, nie doszłoby do żadnej z tych tragedii. Przepraszam was obie, dziewczynki. I mam nadzieję, że będzie jeszcze mi dane przeprosić mego syna...  
– Och, wujku! – To Erminia zareagowała pierwsza, rzucając się opiekunowi na szyję z dźwiękiem, który zdawał się być czymś w połowie drogi pomiędzy śmiechem a szlochem.  
Peggy uśmiechnęła się ciepło i podziękowała krótko, lecz nie traciła więcej czasu na zbędne w tej chwili ceregiele. Przywołała do siebie czającą się w cieniu przy drzwiach Rosie i poleciła jej przygotować mleko z miodem i czosnkiem.  
– Moja matka zawsze leczyła nas tym, kiedy któreś z nas się przeziębiło – wyjaśniła, gdy za pokojówką zamknęły się drzwi. – Nie wiem, czy cokolwiek da w tak poważnym stanie, nie wiem nawet, czy William nie jest zbyt słaby, czy się nie zadławi... – na moment głos jej się załamał.  
– Ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować – dokończyła za nią nieco bardziej już opanowana Erminia.  
– Każę Rosie powtórzyć zabieg z terpentyną – dodał pan Buxton, czując, jak wstępuje w niego nowa nadzieja. – Nie poddamy się! – powiedział stanowczo.  
– Nigdy w życiu! – zakrzyknęła Erminia, a Peggy uśmiechnęła się lekko, wciąż nie odrywając oczu od ukochanego.

Zaczynało już świtać, kiedy posłany po pomoc służący wrócił z wieścią, że doktor, który leczył wcześniej Williama, pojechał do innego pacjenta i nie udało mu się go odnaleźć, zostawił więc jedynie wiadomość u jego gospodyni, a spotkawszy w Manchesterze posłanego później kolegę, pozostawił mu sprowadzenie innego lekarza, sam zaś wrócił, by dowiedzieć się o stan młodego panicza. Nikt jednak nie potrafił odpowiedzieć jednoznacznie na to pytanie. Przez całą noc William miał momenty lepsze, gdy odpoczywał spokojnie, oddychał swobodniej i gorączka zdawała się spadać, po nich jednak za każdym razem następowało pogorszenie, duszący kaszel i niespokojne majaczenia. Czuwali przy nim we trójkę, zmieniając się w wielkim fotelu, choć Peggy, nawet gdy nie była jej kolej, zawsze przysiadała gdzieś na brzegu łóżka, ani na chwilę nie tracąc kontaktu z ukochanym. Nad ranem terpentyna i wmuszone w pacjenta litry czosnkowo-miodowego specyfiku zaczęły chyba działać, bo kaszel ustąpił na nieco dłużej i William zapadł w niespokojny sen. Erminia także zdrzemnęła się w fotelu, pan Buxton podjął zaś znów swój nerwowy marsz wokół pokoju. Rosie wyszła, by zakrzątnąć się wokół porannej herbaty, lecz choć pan Buxton wiedział, że reszta służby także już – a może nadal – nie spała, w domu nie było słychać żadnego ruchu. Cały dwór zamarł w pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu.  
To ojciec pierwszy zauważył, że William otworzył oczy, jednak dostrzegłszy, że chłopak wpatruje się w na wpół drzemiącą u jego boku Peggy, nie rzucił się natychmiast w stronę łóżka syna, lecz zdecydował się cierpliwie zaczekać na swoją kolej. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniem, panna Bell poruszyła się po chwili, jakby czując na sobie intensywność tego spojrzenia.  
– William! – zawołała, zaskoczona, wyrywając tym okrzykiem Erminię z jej drzemki.  
– Żyje? – pisnęła Erminia nieprzytomnie, zaraz jednak otrzeźwiała, uświadomiwszy sobie powód wzruszenia towarzyszki. – No proszę, panicz Billy postanowił nas zaszczycić swoją obecnością – zakpiła, by zatuszować swoją wcześniejszą reakcję.  
– Jak się czujesz, synku? – Widząc, że moment i tak już prysł, pan Buxton także zdecydował się podejść do łóżka.  
– Jakbym się znowu znalazł w zasięgu eksplodującej lokomotywy – odparł William słabym, ochrypłym głosem, jednak w jego oczach zatańczyły wesołe ogniki.  
– Więc pamiętasz... – szepnęła Peggy, ściskając jego rękę.  
– Pamiętam już wszystko. I jeszcze więcej. Byłaś tu wczoraj... A może to było przed kilkoma dniami...?  
– Wczoraj. – Peggy uśmiechnęła się czule. – Majaczyłeś w gorączce, naprawdę coś z tego pamiętasz?  
William ostrożnie skinął głową.  
– Pamiętam, że śniłem o pociągu – mówił dalej, powoli i z namysłem. – Szukałem cię, dusiłem się od dymu, ale nie mogłem cię znaleźć. A potem nagle to ty znalazłaś mnie. Kazałaś mi obiecać, że z tobą zostanę...  
Peggy zmarszczyła na moment brwi, Erminia zaś posłała wujowi zaskoczone spojrzenie, a ten z trudem powstrzymał się od uśmiechu. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że ze wszystkich rzeczy, które należało Williamowi wyjaśnić, tę jedną może ze spokojnym sumieniem pominąć.  
Na moment zapadła cisza i panu Buxtonowi wydało się, że chory zasnął, ten jednak odetchnąwszy kilka razy głęboko – jego ojcu wydało się to najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem, jaki słyszał od lat – uniósł się lekko z poduszek i rozejrzał po pokoju, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na stojącym naprzeciw łóżka wazonie.  
– Janowiec – powiedział, nieznacznie unosząc kąciki ust. – Nasz?  
– Ten sam – odparła Peggy, rumieniąc się. – Panna Matty zwykła mawiać, że kiedy janowiec przestanie kwitnąć, pocałunki wyjdą z mody...  
William uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
– Spójrz, ten właśnie zakwitł. Tutaj jest tak ciepło, że musiały mu się pomylić pory roku.  
Erminia dyskretnie podniosła się z fotela, ujęła wuja pod rękę i pociągnęła go w stronę drzwi. Pan Buxton posłał jej serdeczny uśmiech i bez oporu pozwolił wyprowadzić się na korytarz. Wiedział, że jego syn jest w dobrych rękach.

  
KONIEC


End file.
